Devices, both mobile and static, are increasingly equipped to wirelessly communicate with other devices and/or to take measurements from which their locations may be determined and/or locations may be determined of other devices from which one or more signals are received. Locations of devices may be determined by the devices themselves, or by another device that is provided with the measurements, or by another device that takes the measurements. For example, a device may determine its own location based on satellite positioning system (SPS) signals, cellular network signals, and/or Wi-Fi signals, etc. that the devices receive. Also or alternatively, the location of a target device may be determined by another to which measurements taken by the target device are provided. Also or alternatively, the location of the target device may be determined by location-determining device based on measurements of signals sent by the target device (received by the location-determining device and/or received by one or more other devices). The types of devices that are capable of wirelessly communicating continue to expand, for example with household items such as garage door openers often capable of wirelessly communicating with other devices.